Chapter 38
Nice Pies, Baby (お、パイぽろぽろ, O, pai poroporo) is the 38th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary An announcer speaks to the whole Mansion about the upcoming match between the dough bag restaurants as Asu appears in the tower from where the announce comes. Kaiman sees Nikaido walking with En not so far away and his boss appears to comfort him, to his surprises, he kept the act as his wife and is even eager to win the contest against Asuka. Tanba asks if he is ok, and the lizard head assures him that everything is fine, believing his friend can take care of herself and there is no need to help her. Fukuyama cook the first batch of pies and the competition begins. Fukuyama spots the Mansion staff running to them, and completely ignoring them too in favor of Asuka's apple pies wagon, making a huge fuzz over it, to everyone shock. En and the rest of the judges seems already decided the winner, but him, Shin and Fujita are alured to the apple pie wagon with the scent of the pies, even Fukuyama goes to Asuka's wagon too, Kaiman cannot believe this, and Tanba bitterly understand what's going on. Fujita brings some applepies to everyone, Noi, Nikaido and Ebiso taste them and finds them nothing special, but Shin, Fujita and En are completely stunned and even goes to the wagon for more, the sorceress do not understand why. Tanba, Kirion and Kaiman are still waiting for Fukuyama when they spots him in the middle of the tumult of men near Asuka, and Tanba reveals why this is happening. One of Asuka's workers informs her about the run-out of pies, as she explicitly tells her to not let anyone get inside, she opens the door to reveal her secret, a monstrous creature with a burning halo eating dough and releasing pies from the mouth in its stomach, she calls him "Angel". Tanba explains to the lizard head about her love-type magic, summoning a creature to make any guy to fall in love with her, and using the smoke from the angel inside the wagon to lure men and when they eat one pie they totally fell for her. The reason because they are not affected is because Kaiman is immune to magic, Kirion is a girl and Tanba became immune after she used her magic in him over and over, enabling him to fire her for control him. Also explaining her magic last just half an hour but she can do whatever she wants during that time, and considering how much public she have, before it runs out of magic she will beat them. Kaiman sees Nikaido from far away and his boss simply tells him to go, and even if she is En's partner now, the Devil in the prison told him to rescue her. With resolution he says his farewell to Tanba promising to some day get back for the money of his work, as he goes, Tanba happily reminds him he never had the intention to pay him anything, the lizard head grabs Nikaido without explanation and flees from the place. Noi and Ebisu comes to Tanba's wagon for two meat bags and gives some recent baked ones, explaining about the laborious process of preparation: Deer meat macerated over night in red wine and vegetable broth, with some minced veal and chopped goose liver, ''they found the meat bags outstanding and Noi ask for 10 more pieces. Inside Asuka's wagon her magic finally runs out and her angel disappears, and all her clients snap out, En have stomachache and Shin wonders what they where doing there, when Fukuyama returns, Tanba undertand the situation and quickly draws his triumph card, a chantelle mushroom meatbag, with just one bite En finds it fantastic and declares Tanba the winner, having En's approval, his restaurant would have more recognition and from behind, Asuka angrily swears revenge on him, before disappears with her staff members, knowing that En would kill her for sure if he finds out she enchanted him. Back to our protagonist Nikaido stops Kaiman, declaring she wants to stay with En, the lizard head not believe her and promises to take her with him even if he have to use brute force, the chapter ends with Nikaido simply replying, ''Can You? Characters Main characters * Kaiman * Tanba * Asuka * Noi * En * Fukuyama Minor characters * Ebisu * Fujita * Shin * Kirion * Nikaido Trivia * Asuka's magic is revealed, with this we also know that there is not such a thing like the conventional angel figure or representation of any celestial being in Dorohedoro, rendering the concept of an Angel simply and a hideous creature summoned by magic. Category:Chapters